Skill Crane and Good Neighbors (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Skill Crane" |- |'Storyboard Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Written by' |Kyle McCulloch Aaron Springer Vincent Waller |- |'Technical Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |"Good Neighbors" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Mike Bell Aaron Springer |- |'Written by' |Mike Bell C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Technical Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Tim Hill |- |'Writers' |Paul Tibbitt Tim Hill Kent Osborne Mike Bell C.H. Greenblatt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Skill Crane" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Construction Fish #1, SKill Crane, Narrator |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward. Construction Fish #2 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Salesman, Kid Fish, Construction Fish #3 |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Good Neighbors" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Car Fish, Security System, Tank Fish |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Jill Talley' |Woman Fish |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Fish #1, Fish #2, Angry Resident |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Sarah Noonan |- |'Casting & Music Supervisor' |Jennie Monica |- |'Casting Assistant' |Christine Yammine |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Zeus Cervas Garrett Ho Kurt Dumas John Magness Chuck Klein Tim Parsons Ted Seko Brad Vandergrift Eric C. Wiese |- |'Character Designers' |Clint Bond Todd White Chuck Klein |- |'Prop Designer' |Clint Bond |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Derek L'estrange |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Andy Clark Nick Jennings |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylist' |Catherine E. Simmonds |- |'Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas June Bliss |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi George Rincon |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Justin Smith Andre Boutilier Jeff Adams |- |'Picture Editors' |Christoper Hink Dan Aguilar |- |'Animatic Editor' |Justin Baker |- |'Digital Animators' |Ernest Chan Mark Caballero Russell Davis |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designers & Editors' |Jeffrey Hutchins Joel Valentine |- |'Sound Editors' |Rick Rhromadka Keith Dickens |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Tony Orozco |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Bardel Entertainment Koko Enterprises Company |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}